A method and golf aid device for aiding golf player to correctly swing a golf club.
Many golf players are novice or have only intermediate skills. When playing golf, it is important to correctly swing the golf club to improve the chances of hitting the golf ball accurately. More particularly, many golf players experience problems when executing short strokes and putting due to lack of proper technique. The arms and wrists of the golf player have a tendency to control the movement of the golf club even though the golf player desires to perform the movement as a coordinated rotation of the chest and the arms. The erroneous manner of performing the swinging movement is most likely attributed to the fact that, in most cases, the movements of arms and hands are simple and easy to carry out compared to a coordinated rotation of the entire upper body of the golf player including the chest and arms. However, most modern scientific studies of the game of golf indicate that a considerably higher precision in the golf club swinging movement can be acquired by executing the movement as a rotation of the chest while the arms and hands are passive. The first time this correct movement is taught to a beginner of the game of golf, it is often experienced by the novice golf player as an unnatural movement. The novice golf player often thinks that more power are involved than are really needed for an effective golf club stroke. In earlier days, golf players were probably unknowingly assisted by the rigid clothes worn in the past. The clothes that were worn the golf was a new game restricted the movement of the arms more than today""s casual clothes do to the detriment of the novice golf players.
As a result, many novice and intermediate golf players are struggling with the golf club swing and find it difficult to maintain the arms in the correct position relative to the chest during the swing. Many attempts have been made to properly instruct novice and intermediate level golf players to achieve a smooth and effective golf club swing. However, many golf players are still swinging the golf club incorrectly. There is a need for an inexpensive easy and convenient golf playing aid that forces the golf player to move the upper arms correctly relative to the chest of the golf player. There is also a need for an aid that may be quickly fitted on the player that does not interfere directly with the gripping and movement of the golf club and that is inexpensive to manufacture and takes the individual characteristics of the body structure and swing movement of each player into consideration.
The present invention is a device for the golf practice of short strokes and putting for a practicing person having a chest and upper arms. The device has an elongate object adapted to be fitted between the chest and the upper arms of the practicing person. The object has a central portion curved in a backward direction comprising opposite curved side portions that are curved in the same backward direction and extending to outer portions. The outer portions are curved in a forward direction opposite the backward direction. The device is held across the chest and outer portions are disposed behind the upper arms during the golf club stroke.